


Lifetime Of Firsts: First Introductions

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Lifetime Of Firsts [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lust at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Matt takes Nini to meet the rest of the cast.





	Lifetime Of Firsts: First Introductions

“Matt-I really don’t wanna go. Can’t we do this some other time?”

He chuckled, turning around and grabbing my arm, pulling me close to him.

“Nini. Nini, Nini, Nini. We’ve put this off the last three times. I mean, it’s been-what? Eight months now? I want you to meet them. Hell, they need to meet you. They ask constantly, ‘_Where’s this dude? Is he even real?’_ I just want people to finally meet the love of my life. I mean, you’re awesome as hell. Don’t you think denying them the gift of meeting you is a bit too harsh?”

I rolled my eyes at his dumb attempt to flatter me, which might have worked. 

Just a little.

“I get that. But why do we have to do it at a convention?”

I so did not want to be in that environment.

I was a fan of Supernatural of course. 

But I knew there’d be the screaming, loud types at these cons. 

And as much as I understood freaking out over seeing them all there, the loudness just got to me.

Not because it made me frightened. 

But, because I just hated the sound of people screaming. 

It just pissed me off. 

Like-hush!

But I knew he was desperate for me to go with him. 

After making up bullshit excuses the last few times, I knew this time, I should go. 

For him.

Reluctantly, I agreed, Matt picking me up and spinning me, kissing my cheek and slobbering all over it.

“Gross”, I groaned, pushing his face away as he let me back down.

“Please. You liked it the last time I made your whole body smell of me”, he retorted, making me blush and feel a wave of lust wash over me, thinking about the time he licked every single part of me.

“Shut up”, I mumbled, going to the hotel bathroom for a quick shower, which happened to turn into a very long, dirty one, once Matt joined me in there.

“Ok. So most of them are in here. Just-go in. Say hi. Then we can leave right away if you want”.

I nodded, swallowing and taking in a deep breath.

He opened the door slightly, peering in, before pushing it wide open.

I saw them sat there: Jensen, Misha, Jared, Mark and Rob.

Ok. So this wasn’t everyone. 

I was kinda glad about that. 

Sure, I’d love to meet the rest of them and freak out over it. 

But seeing only five of them here made me feel just that little bit more comfortable.

Matt’s hand came to rub my back, looking at me with concern.

“You ok?”

I nodded softly, smiling up at him, which he returned.

“Come on”.

He walked in front of me, taking my hand and practically dragging me into the room, my legs seemingly unwilling to cooperate.

Everyone looked up once we walked in, a smile on their faces.

“Nini, right?” Jared asked, his face soft, probably in an attempt to relax me.

I nodded, taking his hand and shaking it lightly.

His hands were huge.

Jensen introduced himself next. 

Followed by Misha, Mark, and finally, Rob.

I shook their hands, smiling at them, the atmosphere slightly awkward.

“Hey, Nini”.

I turned to look at Misha, when suddenly, he just jumped onto me, lifting my body and spinning me around.

My hands instinctively came to grip his shoulders, thick, and kinda muscular.

Damn! They were nice and broad.

I held on tight as he continued spinning me, a sudden chuckle escaping my mouth, my smile shining and my eyes wide.

“Hey! Hands off my man”.

Matt raced over to us, squashing my body between his and Misha’s as he stopped us spinning, my body still slightly raised.

Misha settled me back on my feet, my body still sandwiched between the two of them.

Damn. Their body heat on my back and chest felt amazing.

I looked up, completely forgetting about everyone else, and just stared into Misha’s eyes.

Fuck. They were so damn bright. And blue. And beautiful. And his lips were so pink.

He winked at me, making me blush like crazy as I backed away, Matt’s arms snaking around my waist and pulling me into his body.

As soon as he did, I felt his boner prodding at my ass.

What the hell was he doing, getting all turned on when they were all here?

“Hey, Nini”, Jared called, my attention going back to him after staring at Misha’s throat, just wanting to lick it.

“We actually need to get going. But, we’re all going out for a dinner later. Everyone’s gonna be there. See you then?” he asked, hopeful, I guess, wanting to get to know me.

I nodded, flustered and confused as I watched J2M2, as the fandom called them, leave, only Rob and Matt in the room with me now.

“Nini. Over here”, Rob patted the seat beside him.

I began walking to him, Matt following me and sticking to my body, probably trying to hide his obvious erection, still hard as a rock.

Rob began asking a load of questions, trying to find out more about me.

I answered him happily, his sweet personality and soft voice making me feel calm around him, opening up easily to him. 

Richard joined soon after, surprised that I actually existed.

We talked for a while, both of them so easy to get along with. 

I could see why Matt was close to them. 

They were hilarious and charming, sweet, and just great guys.

Although I answered their questions, actually holding up the conversation, I still couldn’t stop thinking about the way my body felt, being trapped between Matt and Misha.

The heat. The muscles. The smell of them both invading my senses.

God, I wanted that again. 

Naked.

Fuck. 

Why was I thinking of someone other than my boyfriend?

Crap!


End file.
